


Woke Up, Fell Out of Bed...

by Jenni_Snake



Series: Imagine Sisyphus Happy [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the tags say: domesticity. Other tags: laundry, breakfast, Mormons. Kinda fluffy. (Inspired by this Pacific Rim Kink Meme <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1456717#t1456717">prompt</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up, Fell Out of Bed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areaderinpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderinpink/gifts).



> Post-film, Hermann is working at UC Berkeley, Newton is on sabbatical.
> 
> Can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Translations: hover over, do not click, [like this](that%20was%20easy!). (thanks to pprfaith for help with the German)

Newton sat cross legged on the floor, meticulously sorting through the laundry, looking at each tag and placing that piece of clothing into one of an ever-increasing number of piles: cold water, warm water, hot water; warm rinse, cold rinse only; chlorine bleach, non-chlorine bleach; hand wash, dry clean, delicate cycle. In the end he bundled everything together and shoved it into the washing machine. Half an hour later he started the same load again, remembering, this time, to add detergent.

\---

It had taken Newton three weeks of constant practice to perfect breakfast. Determined to make the best omelette there was, he pored through his mother’s old cookbooks, watched an hour’s worth of instructional videos on YouTube, and then spent the next five days making eggs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was only that night when he caught Hermann forcing a smile to cover up the look of alarm that had sprung to his face when he placed another plate of eggs in front of him with a “Voilà!” that he decided to limit his experiments to the morning.

\---

Hermann hoisted himself out of the car and ducked his head back in to grab his cane. Newton held out a paper bag and Hermann rolled his eyes.

“None of the other scientists’ husbands make them take a bag lunch,” he complained.

“None of their husbands care if they eat properly,” Newton chided him.

“It’s just we have a department meeting today, and it’s catered.”

“Catered?” Newton scoffed. “So what is this, chopped liver?”

Hermann blanched and shrank back.

“It’s _not_ , is it?”

“No!” Newton exclaimed, then shrugged. “It’s an omelette. ... No, no! I’m kidding! It’s chicken salad. Just put it in the fridge and have it tomorrow.”

“All right, I will. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

\---

It was a Saturday and the doorbell rang. From his chair across the room, Hermann dropped his papers and yanked off his reading glasses, shooting a look at the door. At the same moment, Newton's eyes went wide and he sank down on the couch so he was out of view of the window.

“Mormons!” he mouthed silently, and Hermann’s eyes went wide.

“I got them last time,” he whispered back sharply.

“You read them Richard Dawkins, that’s not fair play!”

“You can do the same thing,” Hermann retorted, motioning for Newt to keep quiet.

The bell rang again and Newton jumped.

“You know I can’t!” he whispered forcefully, “I always end up inviting them in for food; I can’t help it, it’s the way I was raised!”

Hermann narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t keep a straight face, and dissolved into silent laughter. Newton glared at him, tossing the newspaper in his general direction, then peeking his eyes above the couch to check out the situation. Hermann was laughing so hard that he had to wipe tears from his eyes, but still didn’t make a sound. Newton leaned a bit further over the couch to check if the coast was clear.

“They’re gone,” he announced testily, stomping across the room to retrieve his crossword from next to where Hermann was doubled over in his chair and now laughing out loud.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met!” Newton said, snatching the paper off the floor where it had landed.

“And you,” Hermann trilled, grabbing his hands and pulling him in for a kiss, “are the most adorable.”

\---

The videos and pamphlets that Newton had seen on how to tie a bowtie had been less than helpful he realized as he stood in in front of the mirror with what looked like an uneven Tootsie Roll wrapped around his neck. On the bed behind him, Hermann whined, covering his face with his hands.

“You’re going to wrinkle your tux,” Newton reminded him, “and the person who’s going to be the most annoyed with that is you.”

“But I don’t want to go,” he pouted, “and you can’t make me!”

Newton gave up on his bowtie and kneeled on the bed hovering over Hermann.

“Is this what it’s like living with me?”

After a moment’s reflection, Hermann answered:

“I suppose it is.”

“I see!” Newton said, feigning surprise, “that must be rather annoying.”

“You can’t imagine,” jibed Hermann, rolling his eyes.

“Well,” Newton said with a sly smile, “the good thing is that I know exactly how to deal with me.”

“Is that a fact?”

In response, Newton put his weight on one hand, using the other to unzip Hermann’s pants and reach into his shorts. Hermann gasped and tensed, pushing against Newton and chewing his lower lip.

“I think the facts speak for themselves,” Newton grinned, gently squeezing Hermann’s erection as he pulled his hand along it. He closed his eyes and moved his hips to rub himself against the inside of his own pants, then remembered the task at hand, and chuckled at himself for thinking of it like that.

He pulled Hermann’s cock out of his shorts, to get a better grip on the situation, snickering to himself again. With firm pressure, he grasped and ungrasped Hermann’s shaft, at the same time circling his thumb around the wet head. It made a flush rise to his neck and cheeks to hear Hermann moan and stretch his hands over his head and twine them in the sheets, and to feel his dick swell more in his hand each time he gripped it, and he worked hard to not come in his pants because God knew he wouldn’t want to have to explain that to the drycleaners, let alone have to sit with a napkin in his lap all night. And it didn’t help that Hermann’s breathing grew faster, that he closed his eyes and his eyelids fluttered as he searched, unseeing, for something, driven by internal impulses, or as if he were reacting to some unheard music. And just as he found a note, he held it for a moment, then placed his fingers around Newton’s wrist, moving his hand away.

“You sure?” Newton asked as Hermann pulled his shorts and pants back up, worried Hermann hadn’t come and would stay sulky and petulant for the rest of the evening. But he just smiled at Newton, his eyes sparkling, and held his hand gently, a gesture more excruciatingly intimate than what they had just done.

“Did you enjoy it at least?”

Hermann nodded. Newton grinned.

“So do I know me pretty well?”

“Pretty well,” Hermann admitted, and, without moving, added, “[ _Jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen..._](We%20need%20to%20hurry%20now...%20\(Germ.\))”

“Or you can call in sick,” Newton suggested with an attempted wiggle of his eyebrow.

“You can’t call in sick to a fundraising gala…”

“All right,” Newton said, heaving himself up and pulling Hermann up after him, “let’s get you straightened out.”

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that happening,” Hermann smirked, pinching Newton’s bottom as he circled him trying to brush the wrinkles out of his tuxedo. Newton pinched back as he stood in front of Hermann who pulled the ends of his bow-tie out more, fixing it. With a flourish, he snagged Hermann’s cane from where it was hooked over the bookshelf and placed it in his hand.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Hermann said, resting his forehead against Newton’s for a moment.

“I don’t know what you’d do without me, either,” Newton said, kissing him on the nose and offering his arm.

And even despite what they did in the car, they ended up making it to the dinner on time.

 

 

 


End file.
